


little love

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [5]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: Stella and Dana begin their family -- directly follows forever love
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Kudos: 6





	little love

**Author's Note:**

> well, forever love started this family, now it is time for baby :)

xXx

When pregnant with her second child, Dana did maternity photos. She never had the chance to take time and enjoy her first pregnancy, but this time around, she is taking every chance to document, feel and enjoy this time. This was their first child together, she wanted to make it special. After all the tears, prayers, money, hormones and doctor’s visits, this was finally happening. 

* * *

The first time she saw that her belly ‘popped’, she stood in front of the mirror and just took the moment in. She turned sideways to see the little curve and smoothed her hand over her bump and held her child. Stella watched her by the door, silently taking it in. Dana was so excited. Dana was late to work that day, but she didn’t care, this was an important milestone to celebrate. 

The first time she felt her baby move, she dropped what she was holding and instantly moved her hands to her belly, treasuring the little flutters and movements within. She called her boss and took the rest of the day off. She could afford to do this and this was an important moment for her. She wanted to share this with her partner. The movements she felt made her tear up because that’s _their baby_ in there, growing and thriving within her once called barren womb. Stella cried when she first felt the movements. 

* * *

A few months before her due date, Dana decided to schedule a shoot for maternity photos. This is a new thing, documenting every change of her pregnancy, and she wanted the evidence of this time and creating memories for the future. So, the photographer, Dana and Stella collaborated on the perfect place to set these photos. Dana wanted to illuminate and embrace her belly, her stretch marks, her life growing body. She decided early that she wanted to have a nude partial shoot. She knew that this would never happen again and she wanted to remember this time. So, go big or go home. The photographer found a sunlit area near a brook in the woods, private yet open, life giving symbols are all around. 

She sat on the biggest rock, her lower body covered with a white cloth, her stomach is bare, her arms cover her breasts, and her long red curls cover her back. She looks up at the sun as the camera clicks, she turns her head towards the sound and then looks down at her stomach, lovingly and so so happy. Other photos are taken with her standing in the water, in a flowy dress that drapes loosely over her belly and breasts, creating an angelic image. 

Dana saw Stella off to the side and wanted one with her. She called over to her wife and had her in front of her, with her hands on her wide belly, foreheads together. The pictures snapped unheard by the women. 

The whole shoot only took 2 hours and the rest of the day was dedicated to her unborn child. After the shoot, they went and bought tiny onesies, little socks and hats, all in neutral colors because they wanted to remain surprised. Dana and Stella met up with her mother and had a nice meal together talking about the baby, life, and the weather. She asks her mother to be in the room with her when she gives birth and her mother cries. 

3 weeks later, her photos were developed and sent to her. She opens the package and is at a loss for words. The pictures take her breath away. She has never seen herself like this before, so beautiful, so glowing, and so happy. She looks at all of them, carefully touching them and taking them in. She needs to have them framed, hanging in the front hall, so that everyday on the way to work, they can look at the love they created and have butterflies fluttering in their stomachs all over again.

xXx

Her due date comes and her water breaks. After 10 hours of labor, their baby arrives, all pretty and pink. Dana cries as her daughter is placed upon her chest. Her baby girl opens her eyes and makes contact with her and it’s as if time stands still. Nothing else matters to her at this moment. Her mother is taking pictures but Dana cannot take her eyes off of this little being. Stella is right next to her the entire time. Their foreheads meeting with their baby in between them, whispering words to each other that no one else has the right to know.

They name their baby Eleanora Rose Scully-Gibson. 

  
  



End file.
